Different Perspectives
by LyraDhani
Summary: There are a lot of misteries surrounding Tsuna and his friends. It's about time for Namimori to notice.
1. Chapter 1

There are a lot of misteries surrounding Tsuna and his friends. It's about time for Namimori to notice.

.

.

_Being the son of a rich guy is very hard_, Osamu thought as he sipped his drink, feeling bitter despite the sweet taste in his tongue. _Especially if said guy has connections to important people_.

He observed his father's guests who all looked like they belonged under spotlight for their whole lives. Just from the way they talked, Osamu could see how big the roles they played in their line of business.

This was terribly nerve-wrecking.

As the only son, he carried the burden to inherit his father's company, which was why he was here now, in his father's parties, smiling to people who he never meet before, just for the sake of the so-called _first impression_.

It was easier said than done.

His mother had prepared the best tuxedo of the finest quality, Uncle Gin had send him tons of advice from America and Osamu had finished reading the 'How to build business relationship' book bought by his father.

And yet a minute into the party and he already freaked out, his mind blanked out and his uncle's world just melted to ground and never came to the surface.

He forced a smile as his father introduced him to another man, who seemed rather plain compared to the rest of the guests.

"Iemitsu, this is Osamu, my only son," his father said. He sounded rather proud, which didn't help the nervousness.

Still, Osamu didn't come here to embrass his father.

"My father talked a lot about you," he said smoothly and they shook hands.

"You bring your son, Jin?" Contrary to his rough looks, Iemitsu sounded very friendly and gentle. "I also bring my son. Come here, Tsuna."

His father's eyes lighted up. It was enough of a signal for Osamu. He needed to build a connection with Iemitsu's kid.

A brown-haired kid stepped up, he was so short and looked even more plain than his father, which made him almost blend in with the background. Osamu wouldn't have noticed him at all if he didn't speak up.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaneda-san," the boy who was probably around his age nodded at them, politely smiling in a kind of this-is-all-just-business way.

For a second, Osamu thought he had gone crazy. He blinked once, then twice when it didn't seem like his eyes working well yet.

But the kid who stood beside Iemitsu with his imposing figure was undoubtly Sawada Tsunayoshi. His messy grafity-defying hair was now combed smoothly and almost made him unrecognizable but the instant Osamu saw his face, he knew it was Dame-Tsuna who used to be the everyone's butt of joke.

The last time Osamu saw him, it was at their elementary graduation and Osamu had moved to a bigger city for better education.

Tsuna didn't change much. He was still shorter than average, even though he had certainly grown a few more inches in the three years they never met. Overall, he was more or less stayed the same.

And yet when Osamu looked into his brown eyes, he felt like something in Sawada Tsunayoshi had changed.

The momoment their parent left them alone, Osamu asked straight-forwardly. "You're Dame-Tsuna, aren't you?"

_Connections be damned_. There had to be some kind of mistakes.

Tsuna seemed surprised. "Did we go to the same school before?"

Unbelievable, _this loser dare to forget his face_!

Osamu glared, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't look at me like that," Tsuna rolled his eyes. Only then, Osamu noticed the smell of wine from his breath. "I wouldn't be here if I have my eyes but Reborn, that little shit-"

"Reborn?"

Osamu heard his father mentioned that name before. His father also very punctually added that Reborn was a very dangerous man and should be avoided at all cost.

Tsuna casually took a glass of wine from a passing waiter while Osamu stared at him, his jaw almost dropped.

He shook his head out of shock.

"How can you join this party anyway? Only important people can come here, unlike a useless good-for-nothing like you!"

Tsuna chuckled. "Good-for-nothing, eh?"

He sounded almost nostalgic.

Before Osamu could ask further, his already steered him away, bringing him to talk with other guests.

It only occured to him later after the party was over that Tsuna was the only son of the leader of _that_ notorious CDEF.

.

.

A/N: This is a translated and rewritten version of an Indonesian fic written by Ly15, a friend of mine. She stopped uploading fic to her account after graduating high school and aleady give me her permission for writing this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Kondo Minami wasn't a good observer. She never paid attention to whatever happening around her, or to put it more bluntly, she didn't care.

The voice of crickets in the summer, the falling sakura petals in spring, and the cold breath in the winter, Minami didn't notice them until her friends brought it up. Sometimes she could feel the world moved around her, while she alone stayed in the same spot.

But it was hard to miss the weirdness that was Sawada Tsunayoshi if your house only a few blocks from his.

Everytime Minami went to school and went back to home, she could hear the loud sound of explosions, followed by shouts and screams that mostly belonged to Tsuna. There were times when pink smokes would come out of Tsuna's room, which made her quickened her steps because for some reason, the smell always made her nauseous.

This morning, as Minami anxiously walked to school in quick pace, she could see Tsuna talking with Dino-sensei, their handsome Middle-school teacher that Minami occasionally saw, whose face she had already known even before he had started teaching in Namimori. She also kind of guessed that the reason Dino-sensei became a teacher in the first place had something to do with Tsuna.

Gokudera and Yamamoto was there too, and a man in black suit who Minami didn't recognize, the five of them talking in hushed voice and face filled with concern.

Compared to every other days, it was almost a normal sight.

It would have been completely ordinary. Except, their topic was anything but.

"We just have to attack them all, right?" Yamamoto said, mouth twisted into a smile. It was a smile he only showed in the baseball arena.

"It wouldn't be that easy, shithead. It could be a trap," Gokudera said, frowning.

"But, we have to do something," Tsuna scratched his head, looking frustated.

None of them notice Minami walking closer. She started to wonder whether she even should go to school at all. There was a homework she hadn't finished yet and it seemed incredibly irrelevant now.

"That's why I come here to ask for advice, Tsuna," Dino-sensei said, his tone a little too serious for a grown man who spoke to someone almost half-his age. "Their goal is to mur-"

"Dino-san," Tsuna cut in. Minami flinched when his eyes turned at her with burning intensity. "Good morning, Kondo-san."

The other guys seemed flustered.

Dino-sensei looked especially nervous, though he easily smiled charmingly at her. "Good morning, Kondo-kun."

Gokudera looked away. Yamomoto poked at him in the ribs, smiling almost guiltily at her.

"G-good morning..." She said, hesitant.

"T-the wheater is good today," Tsuna scratched his cheek, his smile was obviously forced.

Minami didn't say anything more and simply walked past him. She hoped it was the good course of action.

Tsuna didn't come to school that day. Neither did Yamamoto and Gokudera. Minami found herself distracted by the empty seats in the class, her mind kept going back to whatever the heck happened this morning.

What Dino-sensei was going to say before Tsuna cut him off, it was _murder, _she was certain of it, just as she was sure that the next time Tsuna and his frends showed up at school, they'd be wrapped in wounds and bandages.


	3. Chapter 3

At this point, Sanae couldn't say she was surprised to see the silver-haired kid lying down in the hospital bed, his head half-wrapped in bandage. Sawada Tsunayoshi was there, always by his side. It said a lot about the patient's record that even the nurse remembered your full name.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Sanae spoke to him. And it really said a lot that the nurse could even chat like a long-lost family with you. "He will be fine."

"I know."

Tsunayoshi's face was almost impassive. He didn't leave his seat, just staring into distance, eyebrows knitting in concentration. Sanae swore she catched a glimpse of literal fire in his eyes for a second. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense when it came to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She sighed. Tsunayoshi himself was almost in no better condition. If they let him like this, they'd get one more patient.

But now that Sanae had seen these kids with strange rings and gimmicks (for a plain-looking boy, Tsunayoshi's taste in gloves was sure really fancy), she knew better than to ask the brunette to get a rest.

There were a lot of rumours going around between the staff. Sanae refused to indulge herself in baseless gossip but looking at Tsunayoshi like this, she couldn't help but think that maybe some of the rumours were true.

Tsunayoshi was mild-mannered and bundled into a soft ball of nervousness most of the time. When the situation became like this, Sanae might as well considered him a different person.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi might be involved with gang fights, there's no other explanation for those wounds_," her co-worker had whispered to her the othe day. "_Don't get involved with them, Sanae_."

"It's a miracle he's still alive," Sanae said a little louder. "He avoided vital wounds."

"Of course," Tsunayoshi said solemnly. He made it sounded as if just wondering about it was a ridiculous notion. Once again Sanae wondered how this brooding kid could be the same cute boy who stuttered and blushed at her the last time they met. "He already promised me that he'd come back alive."

The way he said it, with that mature expression and eyes shadowed behind his hair, it made Sanae felt like whatever was going around with these brats, they'd be fine.

But still, Sanae didn't understand. Just what kind of dangerous world did these kid living in?


	4. Chapter 4

Atsushi knew for a fact that it wan't a bully like Big Genji, who always shoved everyone out of his way with mocking grin, that people had to watch out for. It was actually the patient and the quiet ones, who didn't bring attention to themselves and never raise their voice, that they had to be wary of.

His father was one, very kind and soft-spoken, and when he was angry, his voice remained calm, volume barely above a whisper, but it was enough to scare the shit out of him.

But still, observant as he was, he didn't expect Tsuna to be the same. To be more exact, he was in denial.

After all, this was Sawada Tsunayoshi, who came to school with hunched shoulders, walking with the look on his face hoping for the ground to swallow him whole. For as long as Atsushi remembered, Tsuna had always been the pathetic kid who stammered when a girl barely looked his direction and pratically tripped over nothing.

It was purely by chance that Atsushi discovered the other side of Tsuna.

Everyone was tired at the time, Tsuna was even more so, judging from the exhausted line on his face and the black circles under his eyes. The teacher had loaded them with tons of homework and team projects, not to mention the exam was coming near, even Atsushi himself was so tired he could see math formulas floating in front of his face.

Genji chose the wrong time, or in his case, the right time to vent his frustation by picking on Gokudera who Atsushi was sure sleeping with his eyes open. He threw insults and laughed at his own cruel jokes, his lackeys laughed along.

Any other day, and Gokudera would have snapped.

Any other day, and Tsuna wouldn't have snapped in his friend's defense.

Atsushi, eyes glaring down to his textbook, barely registered Tsuna standing up from his seat. But, he did notice when the petite brunette turned around and grabbed Genji's wrist, pulling it strong enough that Genji winced and couldn't let go.

"What are you doing?" Genji glared, and even though it was an intimidating sight, Atsushi found the look on Tsuna's face more terrifying.

And Atsushi didn't know whether he was lucky or not that he sit close enough to hear Tsuna whispered as he leaned close to Genji's face, "If you don't shut up, I'll make you regret for the rest of your life."

When he leaned away, Genji's face was pale, either because of Tsuna's words or the bloodshot look in his eyes that made Atsushi shudder. It also reminded him of fire, burning and flash of orange. Atsushi blamed the lack of sleep.

The class went on, oblivious to what was going on.

Atsushi couldn't help but thought that they were probably in denial just as much as he was before he witnessed this strange exchange.

As Tsuna let go of Genji's wrist, Atsushi knew it was not a hallucination that he could see the finger-shaped red mark on the bigger boy's wrist.

_Interesting_, Atsushi thought.

He decided that he was lucky. At the very least, he didn't have to live in ignorance like his classmates.


End file.
